


Burn

by tweetthebirdy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetthebirdy/pseuds/tweetthebirdy
Summary: There is a saying in East Blue that claims even when the world ends, dragons will not drown and phoenixes will not burn.Marco knows for a fact that this is a lie.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I dug this piece out from years ago when I was browsing through my writing. It was originally supposed to be much longer, I think. Anyways, I dusted it off, added a few things here and there, and decided to post it here for anyone who might be interested.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There is a saying in East Blue that claims even when the world ends, dragons will not drown and phoenixes will not burn.

Marco knows for a fact that this is a lie.

\---

Marco's flames are healing flames, and they cannot burn. Cannot destroy. But Ace. Ace is a supernova on the verge of exploding. Such a small body, but a Logia all the same, and Marco could see ever since they first met the hint of power, the edge of desperation, in the curve of Ace's spine and the catch of his collar bone and the sharp angle of his elbow. Every muscle in Ace's body says the boy is dangerous and, underneath that, _fire._

Too rash, their old man had said. Too young. Still wet behind the ears and trying to take on the world. What is he trying to prove, and who is he trying to prove it to?

And then the old man laughs, low and rumbling, and tells Marco to look after him.

\---

And in this moment, with a body pressed against his own, a hot mouth on his, and knees bumping together painfully, Marco knows he is not so much playing with fire as the fire plays with him. Elements are never easy to control, but Marco is quite capable when the flames stay within his hands. But Ace dances beyond them, around him, and he has long since destroyed any safety precautions that might exist. It is a phoenix against the sun, and Marco knows he will lose even as he kisses back because phoenix bodies have human hearts and Ace is born of fire so much more than Marco is.

\---

"Have you ever considered," Marco says one day, in the middle of sex, "that I might be too old for you?"

“Nah.” Ace licks his lips and grinds against him, causing Marco to hiss at the frictionpleasure _heat_ that runs through his body. And Ace doesn’t care, of course he doesn’t, because he’s barely an adult, mostly still a child, and at that age where he thinks he can do anything, be anyone, _live_ , and this, _this,_ Marco thinks when their mouths meet, teeth clinking, must be what immortality tastes like.

\---

The boy, Marco thinks, shines far too brightly. Any brighter, and –

( _Marco burns._ )

\---

When they lie together, in the darkness, Ace wonders out loud, "If I burn my name onto your skin enough times, will it finally stay?"

Marc cannot see Ace's expression in the dark, but perhaps it is for the better. What he can feel, however, are the tips of Ace's fingers resting lightly against his own. Marco takes Ace's hand, warm and dry, and threads their fingers together. It is not a perfect fit - the angle is awkward and Marco's hand is slightly too big - but Ace squeezes back anyways.

"You can't burn a phoenix," Marco says.

Ace moves closer until his lips brush against Marco's ear, and whispers, "You can if they let you."

Marco does not know about dragons, but knows, oh yes, phoenixes can burn. Burn bright gold and silver blue, and burn and burn and _burn_ until only ashes remain. ("Can you still be reborn then?" Ace teases, his hand frighteningly hot against Marco's chest. "If I burn the ashes too?")

\---

When Ace dies – _murdered_ , Marco thinks savagely – Marco spends a night locked in his cabin. The old man is gone too. There is no sun anymore to guide them, or their Father, but the Whitebeard pirates need a leader as long as their ships still sail. Marco spends the night in his cabin with the doors locked because he knows they will look to him as he once looked to the sun for directions, and there is still strength in his arms yet to fly, to guide. But tonight he grieves through heaving breath, blue flames flickering around him with no warmth to give. Tonight he grieves for the only man he has called father, and for the boy with the sun bright smile and sun kissed freckles who blazed into his life trailing destruction behind him.

\---

Immortality is a heavy burden, even for a phoenix.

One day, when the time is right, Marco will face his death. One day, wearing seastone, Marco will head into battle.


End file.
